Nothings Broken
by Insane Cali Gurl
Summary: Randy Orton falls in love with a unique woman after his wife dies...Will his wife still hold his heart or can he fully love the new person in his life? Randy OrtonOC, Paul Levesque, Stephanie McMahon.
1. Chapter 1

**This story is based off the movie Return To Me…You'll see something's the same and some that are different…if you've seen the movie great…if not I highly recommend you rent it…Mostly it's the story told through my brain. I hope you enjoy it. Maxine**

Chapter 1

Alyssa running in place on the treadmill in the arena gym…Next to her, her brother's fiancée Stephanie McMahon. They were really good friends. Alyssa's big brother was Paul Levesque, who in the professional wrestling world is known as Triple H or Hunter Hurst Helmsley, Paul was also known as the Cerebral Assassin or The Game.

Alyssa was a on-the-road Physical Therapist for the wrestlers. She as barely and just fresh off the graduating scene from college...She'd been working for the WWE or World Wrestling Entertainment for about 6 months, and she loved it...being by her brother...they were so close.

When Paul got engaged to Stephanie nothing could have made her more proud of her brother...especially when he'd just made the biggest come back of his life after he tore his quad and was out of commission for 8 months. Their parents had died in a car accident a few years back, so Paul was the only one Alyssa had in her life. They were about as close as a brother and sister could be, taking care of each other.

Tonight, something was different...Tonight they were in St. Louis. Stephanie and Alyssa were running the treadmills, while talking and laughing about Paul and Glenn Jacobs having a pose down in the gym mirrors. They all decided to walk down to the ring...they were in the ring practicing a little, while Steph and Alyssa talked about the wedding plans, and got caught up laughing about the guys and the antics they were pulling in the ring.

The girls watched as Paul bounced off the ropes, and barreled at Glenn while his attention was else where...and Paul leaped up and jumped on his back wrapping his arms and legs around Glenn's torso. The said, "Gimmie a piggy back ya burnt freak." Glenn held on to Paul's legs and said, "I'll give ya burnt freak you long nosed ant eater." As Glenn threw them both back first onto the mat, Paul hitting first, and Glenn landing on Paul. Glenn stood up with a huge grin on his face and said, "How was that for burnt?"

Paul rolled over onto his side and said, "Beautiful, but you get to tell Steph I can never have children, because I think you just smashed my nuts man. I swear my penis has fallen off and is just lying inside of my shorts right now, just waiting to be sown back on."

Alyssa and Stephanie walked up the stairs and got in the ring and were laughing...Paul sat up as the color came back to his face...Mark Callaway (The Undertaker) walked down the ramp and got in the ring with us. Mark said, "What happened to him?" As he pointed to Paul. Alyssa said, "He's have some...personal issues right now." Mark watched as Paul stood up and was trying to breathe...He looked at Glenn and said, "My god what did you do?" Glenn shrugged and said, "He called me a burnt freak, I called him a long nose ant eater and then slammed him...he'll survive."

Alyssa was leaned against the ropes laughing so hard...as she looked up at the ceiling of the arena...she felt herself falling backwards towards the mat as everything went black.

Paul ran over and moved her long brunette hair out of her face...he touched her neck for the pulse point and could feel she barely had one...Paul looked up at Mark and said, "Call an ambulance please." Mark whipped his cell phone out and in no time, they were on their way to the St. Louis Memorial hospital.

Paul, Mark, Glenn, Stephanie, Mark's wife Jennie, and Glenn's girlfriend Melissa were all sitting in the hospital waiting room...they'd been sitting there for a couple of hours now...Paul kept trying to think what could be wrong. After 3 hours of waiting the doctor finally came out and Paul and the rest of them jumped to their feet...

The doctor came over and said, "I suppose you're here for Alyssa Levesque?" Paul said, "Yes sir, she's my sister...we've been waiting for 3 hours and I'd appreciate if you'd cut the chit chat and tell me what's wrong with her."

The doctor said, "I'm sorry you had to wait for long Mr. Levesque, a case like this is very rare in the United States, Canada and Europe...We had to be certain before I could come out and tell you exactly what was wrong. My name is Dr. Michael Sheppard, I'm the leading Cardiologist in this hospital. You're sister has a heart disease called Restrictive Cardiomyopathy."

Paul said, "How could she have heart problems, out of all the people you see standing in front of you, she's probably the most fit person...she doesn't eat fast food, she takes care of her body...why is it just showing up all of a sudden?" Dr. Sheppard said, "Well...chances are she was born with it...and over the years it just seem to get a little more out of hand. Let's have a seat and I'll explain it better in details."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

They all walked over to the chairs and sat down; Dr. Sheppard faced all 6 pairs of eyes and said, "There are 2 sets of chambers in the heart, the left side, has a left atrium and a left ventricle, and the right side, has a right atrium and a right ventricle. The right atrium receives oxygen-poor blood from the body and pumps it to the right ventricle. The right ventricle pumps the oxygen-poor blood to the lungs. After the lungs filter the oxygen into Oxygen Rich blood, the left atrium receives oxygen-rich blood from the lungs and pumps it to the left ventricle. The left ventricle pumps the oxygen-rich blood to the body."

Dr. Sheppard said, "You with me so far?"

6 heads nodded and he continued, "There are several other Cardiomyopathy conditions, but Restrictive Cardiomyopathy is a rare condition in which the heart muscle becomes stiff and cannot fully expand to allow enough blood to enter its lower chambers, the ventricles because the ventricles cannot expand fully, blood that would normally enter the heart backs up in the circulatory system. Usually, heart failure eventually develops. Heart failure does not mean the heart stops pumping; rather, it is a condition in which the heart is not able to pump enough blood to meet the body's needs for oxygen and nutrients."

Dr. Sheppard inhaled and continued, "Your sister has even a more rare case, because she has Primary Restrictive Cardiomyopathy, In most cases, restrictive Cardiomyopathy is a progressive disease in which the underlying cause of the disease is not known and, therefore, cannot be directly treated. Typically, the heart muscle continues to stiffen and lose function and strength, and heart failure develops. In these cases, treatment involves trying to decrease the heart's workload..."

Dr Sheppard sighed heavy and said, "If we can't then she'll need a heart transplant...I would bank on the latter more then just being able to decrease it. It's extremely hard to decrease a hearts workload...I'm going to put her on list for a new heart...we'll know more once we do an exploratory on her...I'm just warning you ahead of time...Don't get your hope up...more then likely, 70 of people have to have a transplant."

Paul said, "What can we do in the mean time?" Dr. Sheppard said, "Well, support her...emotional, physically and mentally..."

Everyday after the exploratory, Stephanie was there, with Jennie and Melissa would take turns sitting in Alyssa's hospital room, talking, watching TV, reading to her...

- -8 Months Later- -

Paul, Mark and Glenn would stop by as much as they could...

This afternoon it was no different...Stephanie was sitting next to Alyssa's bed. Reading a magazine quiz to Aly...Aly had definitely seen better days, today she was paler, and her lips were turning blue, she'd been having shallow breathing for the last 2 weeks...

Stephanie said, "Okay, What do you find more sexually appealing on a man, a) His ass, b) His lips, C)His chest or D) His personality...On you're brother I'd chose a, b, and c...but since I want a better score I'll put D." Aly laughed a little.

Steph said, "Are you ok? Do you need anything?" Aly said, "I want...you to promise me...something." Stephanie said, "Anything honey, you name it." Stephanie took her hand and Aly said, "Take care of Paul for me...please." Steph said, "C'mon...don't even go there...what's got you talking craziness?"

Tears slowly ran down Alyssa's cheeks as she said, "Because, I'm never...gonna get a heart...you know that...In order for me...to get one...someone has to die. Just promise me...you'll always take care of Paul...even if you guys...don't get married...if things don't work out...he's my best friend."

Tears leaked out of Stephanie's big blue eyes, as she squeezed Alyssa's hand and said, "I promise I will, but I won't have to keep the promise, you'll get a new heart and you'll be up running around and knocking the hot guys on their ass for a date with you before you know it."

Aly said, "I'm getting a new heart...not a new body."

Meanwhile across the country in California...The guys just got done filming Raw...Paul Glenn and Mark were sitting in the dressing room talking. Mark said, "How's Aly doing?"

Paul sighed heavy and ran his hand through his long sandy blonde hair and said, "Dr. Sheppard said she's progressing faster then what they have the resources for...but she can't be moved. She's been in the St. Louis hospital for 8 months solid...She hates it there...and I can't say that I blame her." Glenn patted Paul on the back and said, "Don't worry man...the call will come...you've just gotta keep the faith."

They all stood up ready to leave for the hotel when Paul's cell phone started ringing. Paul picked it up and looked at the caller ID...it was Aly's hospital room number. Paul flipped open his phone and said, "Hey kiddo, what's going on."

The next thing he heard was, "Paul...they did it...they found a heart for Alyssa...Paul...you've got to hurry up and get here...they are taking her into surgery in 4 hours...I called Dad he said use the company jet...bring Glenn and Mark with you...You've gotta be here before she goes in...she wants you here now."

Paul was white as a ghost...he could feel the tears building in his eyes as he said, "Okay Steph, well be there." He hung up and Mark said, "What?" Paul couldn't hold it in anymore...he yelled, "THEY GOT ONE! THE GOD DAMN HOSPITAL GOT ALY A HEART!"

They packed as fast as they could and left the airport to St. Louis. Only praying everything would work out.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Paul, Mark and Glenn came running through the doors of the hospital, immediately going to the elevator up to the 5th floor...the cardiac floor...

It had been 3 hours since Stephanie had called Paul...she was pacing up and down the floor of the room as Jennie and Melissa watched her...she was nervous that Paul wouldn't make it before Alyssa had to go into surgery. Alyssa being the fighter, was calm as a cucumber...she really wanted to talk with Paul, but understood, he might not make it.

The nurses came in and started unhooking tubes and preparing Alyssa's IV, getting her carefully moved over to a lone stretcher that sat next to the bed, waiting for her, to take her to surgery. After they had her all loaded up, they said they could take her slowly, incase her brother showed up.

Stephanie grabbed her hand and started walking with them down to the nurse's station. They met Dr. Sheppard at the nurses station and he was reading over the chart...Stephanie said, "Someone will come out and tell us what's going on right...because believe me you don't want her brother to have to come looking for someone for an update"

Dr. Sheppard chuckled a little and said, "Miss. McMahon, I'll have someone come out every hour and let you know what's going on...I promise." Stephanie nodded.

Paul saw them moving Aly and yelled, "I'M HERE! WAIT I'M HERE!"

Paul came to a screeching halt, when he saw how pale and sick Alyssa looked...it broke his heart...growing up he could beat the shit out of any bully who fucked with her...and threaten her boyfriends right and left with an inch of their life...but this was something different. He felt so helpless...He was powerless against her heart condition...and it was killing him inside...

Paul touched Alyssa's shoulder and said, "Trying to get better without my help?" Alyssa grabbed his arm and said, "You...made...it." Paul nearly busted out bawling, her breathing was so shallow, she had to take a breath in-between every word she tried to speak. Paul said, "I wouldn't be anywhere else honey...you know that." Aly said, "Just...figured...you'd...have...to...work."

Paul said, "No chance. I wouldn't miss this for the world." She smiled one of her brilliant smiles...Even with all the shit that was going on, she could still smile at the dumbest things. Aly said, "I'm...so...scared." Paul said, "Don't be...they will take excellent care of you."...Paul kissed her forehead and said, "I love ya sis...I'll be here when you get out...you remember that." Aly smiled and said, "I...Love...You...too."

Paul watched as Mark, Glenn, Melissa, Jennie and Steph all gave her soft kisses on the cheek or forehead...

Then Paul watched with a heavy heart as they wheeled his only sister, only living family member into Heart transplant surgery...It would be a 50/50 chance...the surgery would go either extremely well, or extremely bad.

There were a few time Paul broke down and cried...he'd never tell anyone...or let anyone see him...but as long as he was alone, he knew he could cry all he wanted.

After the 6 hour surgery, for some reason, Alyssa fell asleep and wouldn't wake back up...they said it was her body shutting down so she wouldn't get any infections, and so she could heal on the inside.

Paul never left her side...he stayed morning, noon, and night...Mark and Glenn tried to get him to go and sleep a little, he said he could sleep at the hospital just as easy...he didn't wanna miss on the off chance she might wake up...even for a split second.

She was sleeping peacefully for 4 weeks...

One night out of the blue, Paul watched as her eyes opened...

And stayed open.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

- -2 Year Later- -

Walking into an arena for the first time since the surgery…Alyssa looked around…everything seemed different…not because she had a heart transplant 24 months ago, but because if she wouldn't of had it…she wouldn't have been standing there.

Dressed in a red t-shirt, jeans and sneakers…her long waist length brunette hair that was an unruly spiral curl mess…she had her backpack slung over her right shoulder…Paul had fussed about carrying it…he kept trying to do it for her. Aly finally had to put her foot down and jerk it from him. She wasn't broken and would be damned if she was gonna let her own brother treat her that way.

She knew he was just trying to help…but it was her turn to just live.

Alyssa was 21 now. She'd be 22 in a few months. She walked into her office and saw she already had charts on the new wrestlers, who'd come to the company while she was out…there were very many. The companies had split into two entities, Raw and Smackdown. Paul had spoken to Vince…Stephanie's father and had him keep Alyssa at Raw…Just incase.

Alyssa set up her laptop, when there was a knock on the door, she pulled the stool up and sat on it as she said, "C'mon in, it's you're quarter." Paul walked in with a tall gentleman, who had on a grey suit like Paul's. Aly looked over and said, "Lemme guess big bro, a fan right?"

Paul smirked and said, "No…this is the newest member of Ric, Dave and My new group Evolution. This is Randy Orton. Kid this is my little sister Alyssa." Aly stuck her hand out as Randy gripped it gently...she said, "Just call my Aly…I don't mind." Randy nodded…He told Paul he'd be down in the gym…and smiled at Aly and said, "It was nice meeting you." As he walked out.

When Alyssa saw that smile, her heart started fluttering…and Paul noticed her breathing change…He touched her arm and said, "You ok?" Aly smiled and said, "Yea…whatever it was it didn't hurt."

Before Paul left the room, Aly said, "Look Paul, Don't go telling everyone about my surgery…it's no one's business but mine." Paul said, "That and plus you don't want everyone treating you like you're made of glass." Aly nodded and gave Paul a kiss on the cheek and said, "Have a good night…Tell Randy when he gets a minute to come back and let me get his stats." Paul said, "Okay…you need anything call my cell."

Aly saluted Paul and said, "Yes Captain Ant Eater." As she turned to do her work.

Paul couldn't help but laugh at his sisters antics. Paul went ahead and sent Randy back to her office, before he got too far into his work out for the night.

Randy walked back into Alyssa's office and said, "Paul said you wanted to get my stats?" Aly nodded and sipped on a bottle of water, and said, "Yea…go ahead and have a seat…I'm gonna be asking a few hundred questions."

Randy smirked and Alyssa nearly fell off the stool. She started asking him a series of questions, which Vince always wanted, answered, no matter what. Emergency contacts, married, kids…the whole 9 yards. Alyssa got to the biggie question and said, "Are you married?"

Randy looked at the floor and tried to avoid the question. Aly said, "Randy…Are you married?" Randy said, "I was…But she died a couple of years ago…Car accident, drunk driver t-boned her car." Aly saddened and said, "I'm sorry to hear that…Have you talked with anyone about?" Randy shook his head no.

Alyssa took his hand and said, "Listen…I know I just met you and my word probably doesn't mean shit to you right now…I'll tell you right now…I'm a good listener…so if it ever becomes too much…Say the word and well find some off the wall place to go and talk. I've been though a lot in the last 6 years…Maybe having someone to talk to would help…I know it can't be easy losing someone you loved…Paul and My parents died when I was 17…it was hard…but Paul raised me…I know losing your parents and losing a life partner isn't the same."

Randy said, "Are we finished?" Alyssa nodded and he said, "Thanks for the offer. See ya around." Aly said, "Okay."


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5_

_Alyssa was sitting in her hotel room, she was walking around in her jeans and tank top. She stopped in front of a nice big mirror next to the door and watched herself as she brushed her long hair out. She stopped for a minute. And looked at her chest in the mirror…the tank top was high enough where you couldn't see her scar…even though it had mostly faded…but it was still there nonetheless._

_  
Aly pulled down the front of her tank top and looked at the unoffending scar…it was still discolored…but the doctor said it was to be expected…he said it would probably be like that for a few years. With a shaky hand she started to touch it…when there was a knock on the door and it nearly scared her right out of her socks._

Pulling her shirt back over the scar and trying to calm herself, Aly walked over and opened the door…Randy was standing there in his jeans and a hooded sweatshirt, with sneakers and said, "Can we talk?" Aly looked at him wide eyed and said, "Did you wanna come in or do you have some place else in mind?"

Randy pushed his hands in his pockets and said, "Do you mind if we go for a walk?" Aly said, "No…Lemme grab some shoes and a sweat shirt." She slipped her sneakers on and pulled on her zip up hooded sweatshirt…and grabbed her key card. She opened the door and said, "Okay…let's go." 

_  
They walked out of the hotel and down towards the board walk…Since they were in Santa Monica California. As they were walking along the board walk…everything was peaceful and quiet. _

_  
Randy finally broke the silence and said, "Jill and I met when we were in grade school…We sort of just couldn't get enough of each other. We dated all through high school and most college. We married when she was just barely 18. I was 20. I didn't think I would ever love anyone as much as I loved her…our parents thought we were insane…but it only fueled the fire to prove them all wrong."_

_  
Randy got quiet for a few minutes as they continued to walk…and then said, "We were just barely married a year, when we had a party to go too…I was yelling at her to hurry up cause we were going to be late…and she was yelling for me to shut up and leave her alone…cause she was going as fast as she could…We got in the car and took off…We were not even a block from my folks house when a drunk driver came out of no where and plowed into her side of the car."_

Randy stopped at sat down on some wooden steps down into the sand. Alyssa sat next to him…she could see the tears glistening in his eyes…she knew he was trying not to cry in front of her. She touched his forearm and he said, "There was so much blood…I was unconscious…and when I woke up, I was in the Emergency room, covered in her blood…and the doctors were trying to work on me…they didn't tell me until later, she died in surgery."

_  
By now Aly had tears in her eyes…she could feel his pain…Randy had his head in his hands…and Aly could see the tears running down his cheeks…Aly said, "How many people have you told about this? As in co-workers?" _

_  
Randy said, "Just you…I don't want the others to think I'm some kind of pussy or something." Alyssa said, "They would never…especially not over a loved one…they may rib each other and tease and mess around and joke constantly…but when it comes to losing a loved one…they are the most loyal friends you'll ever have. They will always tell you family comes first…and work comes second…no matter what."_

_  
Aly pulled Randy to lay in her lap and he cried like a baby…but she understood why…he wasn't done mourning his wife…he was trying to get over it fast…but it wasn't working…She hoped after he told the other guys about it…it would help settle his soul…he had a lot of pain and really needed to get in one good match where he could REALLY let all his emotions out._

_Aly had a plan boiling in the back of her mind…now she just had to help put it to action._


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6_

_  
As Alyssa walked down the hallway searching for the right dressing room...she kept thinking of Randy...It had been 6 weeks since he came and broke down in front of her, he seemed to be doing a hell of a lot better, he was more social with the boys in the Evolution locker room. _

_  
When she came to the dressing room door marked Undertaker, she knocked and the deep southern accented voice said, "Come in." Aly looked around and walked into the room, closing the door behind her and locking it. _

_  
Mark looked up from lacing his boots up and said, "Hey, Aly...what can I do for ya darlin?" Aly walked over and gave him a hug and then sat next to him. Aly  
said, "How good are you at jobbing and taking a beating?"_

_Mark quirked at eye brow at the beauty in front of him and said, "You already know the answer to that...But I'm just curious as to why you're asking me that?"_

_  
Aly said, "It's a long story...do you have about 10 minutes?" Mark nodded and  
said, "For you sure sweetie...Tell me what's going on?" Alyssa moved around and sat on her feet in the couch and said, "Well...Randy Orton, the new guy from Evolution is having a serious issue and I think if he could take his frustrations out on someone who could take it...I think it might help."_

_  
Mark leaned back in the metal folding chair and propped his hands behind his head and said, "Okay explain details as far as issues go." _

_Aly said, "Randy is a widower...He was married at 20 and his wife died a year later in a car accident...he thinks if he tells the other guys, they will think he's weak...he may play a great cocky character on TV, but 6 weeks ago I watched him cry like a child who'd lost his mother."_

_  
Mark sat there in silence letting her talk about the young new wrestler Orton.  
He could tell by the sound of her voice that she cared for him immensely. She  
was trying to help him...and was seeking someone who would be able to help her with helping him. _

_Mark pulled on his go-tee a little as he listened to the brunette make sense...he looked over and said, "Give me 10 minutes...I'll make it happen honey...You're sure about this right?" Alyssa nodded and that was all the confirmation he needed..._

_Aly kissed his cheek and said, "Thanks for your help Mark...I appreciate it." Mark said, "No problem...but please warn him somehow...just tell him I love to get into character too much and to expect anything." Aly said, "You got it...Later Mark." _

_She left the room as Mark started thinking over what he was going to say and do..._

_Aly was sitting in the Evolution dressing room...while they watched Mark strut around the ring on the monitor. Then came the deep southern accented voice…_

"_Randy Orton..."_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The heads of Randy, Paul, Dave, and Ric all popped up to stare at the monitor, as Mark's Undertaker voice echoed through the arena. Paul said, "What the f…" Before he could finish Alyssa threw her hand over Paul's mouth…when her brother looked at her she put her index finger against her lips to quiet him, Dave and Ric, as Randy stared at the monitor.

Mark walked around and said, "I've been watching you for the last couple of months, Legend Killer…It seems to me the only thing you could kill would be a few daisies if you took your wrestling boots off. It seems someone gave you the title of Legend Killer and forgot to mention the fact that, if you're going to be the Legend Killer…you need to KILL all the Legends…and Guess what Randall my friend…You missed one."

Randy looked at Paul and said, "What's going on?" Aly said, "Well…Sometimes Mark gets too far into character…remember when he used to sacrifice people…well it was just for show on TV…but off camera, they had to give him animals and shit to sacrifice, like a replacement for the human he really wanted…Things almost got way out of hand the night he tried to get Stephanie."

Mark's voice brought Randy's eye back to the monitor.

Mark said, "See I've been wrestling in this business and for this company since you were in short pants…and everyone in this arena will tell you…I make or break legends…and I've broken quite a few…Even your self-proclaimed fearless leader Triple H…He's probably the easiest to make crumble at my hands."

Mark smirked and continued, "So I'm telling you right now…if you're up for the task Junior…I want you to be a man and walk yourself down to this ring…You got one legend left to take care of…and this one refuses to go down without a fight. See you don't get the Legend status handed to you…you earn it…once you step through these ropes and into my yard…you EARN everything you want…of course with me in the ring…you may not get it…but you do have to try and earn it."

Randy swallowed and said, "I've never wrestled him…this is off script." Aly walked over and stood next to him and said, "C'mon, I'll walk ya down." Randy nodded and Paul said, "You gonna be okay kid?" Randy said, "Sure…I'm the Legend Killer right." Paul watched as Randy and his sister walked out…something was going on…and Alyssa knew about it…he hated it when she got all sneaky about shit.

Dave said, "Mark's gonna kill him." Paul watched the monitor and said, "No, I don't think so…I think something is up…Aly was just a little to easy about this…She knows something and I'm gonna find out what it is."

Walking down the hall, Aly said, "Do you know how to box?" Randy said, "Yea…But very little." She said, "Good…even a little bit will help against Mark…Maybe this would be a good chance for you to get some frustrations out…While you're in the ring…think about Jill. Maybe she can help ya through it."

Randy knew where Aly was going with it…she told him to get help…and apparently Mark was going to be his therapy session. Randy nodded and leaned over and kissed Aly's cheek…she said, "What was that for?" He said, "For listening." Evolution music hit as Randy walked down to the ring.

Aly touched her cheek and said, "I may never wash my face again." "That would be pretty disgusting…" Aly turned to see Paul walking up.

Paul slid his hands in his pockets and said, "You wanna tell me what the hell is going on?" Aly threw her arm around Paul's shoulders and said, "All in good time big brother…all in good time…Just trust me on it." Paul said, "Yea sure…the two most hated words in the English language 'trust me'…And coming from a female…this is going to be interesting…right?" Aly smiled and said, "Pretty much."

She leaned against him and said, "Ya know…no wonder Stephanie agreed to marry you…you look pretty sharp in a suit bro." Paul smiled and said, "Thank you…You think Mom and Dad would like Steph?" Aly smirked and said, "Of course…they'd love her as much as me…but not as much as you."

Mark took a big beating from Randy…apparently he had a lot of emotion and feeling behind it…Mark did his good deed for the year and jobbed (lost) to someone who really needed to vent some frustrations.

After Raw Randy and Aly went to dinner at the hotel restaurant…and talked, laughed and ate the night away.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Randy and Alyssa were spending a lot of time talking and one night, she watched on as he was wrestling against RVD...whom she couldn't stand...he was a quite arrogant and full of himself guy, who thought the world revolved around him. RVD had actually made a pass at Alyssa before, but there was something creepy about him that made her skin crawl...

Not to mention that fact that when he wrestled, he took huge risks in the ring...risks that could get people injured or possibly end careers...No one seemed to notice or say anything.

It was probably 3 months after Mark had done the favor for Aly by jobbing to Randy, and letting him get out all of his frustrations...Mark had to admit, for someone who was half his weight, the kid could hit pretty hard. So Randy had pretty much gotten respect from Mark, which as mostly everyone knew was impossible to get.

Randy was out in the ring with RVD, while Paul, Dave, Stephanie, Ric and Aly were all sitting in Evolutions dressing room. The match went outside the ring, RVD being the big asshole he is, decided to ram Randy into the metal ring post...Randy didn't have enough time to react, and was laid out.

They cut to a commercial break...and pulled Randy back stage...he was completely knocked out...Paul got in RVD's face, and Alyssa got in the ambulance with Randy as they took him to the ER, just to have him checked out.

He had a mild concussion, and when he woke up Paul took him back to the hotel, thankfully his hotel room was next to Aly's cause she kept the connecting door open, incase he needed something...

Alyssa knocked on the open door and she heard a faint 'come in'. She pushed the door open and Randy was laying across the bed with his t-shirt and jeans on…Aly walked over and said, "How ya feeling?"

Randy said, "Like I have been hit by a truck." She said, "Yea, well that's to be expected." He said, "I really wanna take a shower, but if I move now, I may regret it."

Aly said, "C'mon, if you want a shower, I'll help you…I don't want you laying there and stinkin' up the joint…Most guys smell like fermenting fruit when they stink…so I'm not about to let you ferment any longer."

Aly helped Randy up and into the bathroom…She sat him on the toilet and turned and started the water.

She turned back around and he was leaning against the sink…she giggled a little and said, "You need help getting undressed?" Randy said, "I haven't even paid you for the massage yet…"

She laughed and said, "C'mon, Arms up."

Randy slowly raised his arms. Aly grabbed the bottom hem of Randy's t-shirt and carefully slid the soft cotton material up the soft skin of his abs, chest, long muscular arms…and over his head, careful not to hit the stitches in his forehead.

Right about then she could of used a wet nap and some fresh panties…she'd seen him shirtless and in his wrestling trunks, but touching him and undressing him…this was definitely a NEW experience…one that she wouldn't mind doing repeatedly.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Aly calmed herself and said, "Okay, Action Jackson, Stand up for me and I'll rid you of those uncomfortable jeans." Randy stood up and said, "How do you now their uncomfortable?" She said, "Well, because if I was in pain or hurt, jeans would be uncomfortable to me." Randy said, "Oh, ok."

Aly nearly wet herself as she unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans…Randy look down and said, "Come here often miss?" Aly laughed and said, "Behave."

Randy laughed and said, "Shouldn't we get to know each other better before I let you get in my pants?"

Aly said, "Now a days, does it really matter?"

Randy said, "I am kind of old fashioned, I like to ask the girl out, not have her throw herself at me."

Aly giggled and said, "I'm not throwing myself at you." Randy said, "Oh, I know you're just trying to get in my pants." Aly said, "If I fit in your pants I'd kill myself." Randy said, "Don't do that, I'd never have the chance to do something to you then."

Aly looked up and said, "Do what?"

Randy cupped her face in his big hands and captured her lips with his…At first she didn't know what to do…she wasn't expecting him to kiss her…she finally relaxed and melted into him and kissed back. Her heart fluttered several thousand times…she didn't know what it meant, but as long as it didn't hurt she didn't care.

Randy felt her relax against him, he didn't want to be anywhere else, except right there, kissing her…she was the first woman he'd let in his life since Jill died, and the funny thing was, she was so much like Jill. She was sweet, beautiful, she had an amazing smile, and she had a great attitude. She could put up with Paul's antics, and just about anyone else.

Randy had gotten to know her…and didn't realize he could feel himself becoming attracted to her, until the night he broke down in front of her…she was so caring, and just let him cry…he'd not cried for his wife since the funeral…and the stress was just basically getting to him…and she cradled him, and helped him through it.

When they broke the kiss…Aly was looking at Randy doe eyed. She touched her lips that were swollen from Randy's ministrations to her…Randy looked down at her lips and said, "I didn't hurt you did I?" Aly shook her head no…and said, "You can handle the rest."

She walked out of the bathroom, through to her room and sat on her bed.

Randy took his shower and then got dressed, he had his exercise pants on, and walked into Alyssa's room, and she was sitting on the bed staring at the wall. Randy walked over and sat next to her…he touched her hand and she looked up at him. Randy said, "Say something."

Aly said, "Whoa." Randy chuckled and said, "Is that it?" Aly nodded and said, "For now." Randy said, "I didn't mean to scare you or anything…Are you alright?" Aly said, "I'm not sure…How long have you wanted to do that…exactly?" Randy said, "Well…for a while now…You wouldn't mind if I did it again, would you?"

Before Aly could stop herself she shook her head no. Randy leaned over and captured her lips again…This time she responded more and her arms slowly moved up and around his neck. Aly pulled away and said, "Are you sure this is something you're ready for?"

Randy said, "Yes and no…but I'm willing to try and find out…Slowly…as slowly as we can both stand…but so that were both comfortable." Aly said, "Okay…but you get to tell Paul." Randy got a mischievous look on his face and said, "Done."

Aly zipped around and said, "What?" Randy fell back laughing on the bed and said, "I told Paul I have liked you for a while…I was just trying to get up the nerve to do something about it."

They talked for a few more minutes, and Aly changed his bandage…and then tucked him into bed…then laid across her bed making sure to wake up every two hours to get Randy up. As she fell asleep, visions of Randy bounced around in her brain. She had a small smile playing on her lips. She was happy…she was content.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

About 6 months later, Alyssa was waking up from the most beautiful dream she could've ever had…She felt the familiar strong arms around her waist as she moved around a bit…she rolled over to face Randy and caught his baby blue eyes staring at her. She smiled and touched his cheek.

Randy said, "Morning princess." She giggled and said, "Princess? Where did that come from?" Randy pulled her closer to his body and kissed her lips so softly. Then said, "Because you're my princess." Aly laughed and said, "Have you been hit in the head with a chair recently?" Randy laughed and said, "Not that I remember."

Aly jumped up and pushed Randy over on his back as she straddled his hips and said, "OH MY GOD…You've got amnesia!" She pulled his eye lids open and stared into his baby blues and said, "Are you nauseas? Do you feel dizzy?" Randy said, "No but my eyes hurt cause you're pulling on my eye lids."

Alyssa laughed and then leaned over him, while holding her hair out of his face and said, "Awww…I'm sorry bunny." Randy chuckled at the nickname she'd given him…she started calling him bunny, because she said he bounced and hopped around the ring like a rabbit.

Randy gripped her hips and pulled her as close to him as he could. Alyssa could feel the sexual tension between them…but she had a small problem…she still hadn't told Randy about her heart transplant…and didn't know when the right time would be…he was so sweet and good to her…

Like all couples they were really starting to feel the sexual attraction to one another…and the first time he saw the 10 inch scar on her body…she didn't want it to be while they were getting ready to have sex.

As they started to kiss, Randy caressed her body with his soft hands, up and down her sides...her hips, back, butt...He could feel the shorts and tank top she had on...there was something about the lacey material that turned him on incredible fast...but he could look in her eyes and know she wasn't ready to make love...he knew they both wanted to more then anything...but they were no where near it.

Randy moved over to the side and kissed along her collarbone...and she moaned in response...which was what he was looking for...He knew when the time was right...her collarbone was going to be her sweet spot.

Aly touched his cheek and said, "What time do you need to be at the arena?" Randy looked at his watch and said, "About 5 hours...why?" She smiled and said, "Just wandering how much time we have left, before I have to lose you to the writing team and other wrestlers for the night."

Randy said, "Oh...ok...Hey, in a couple of months I get a few days off, I'd like you to come to St. Louis with me, I want you to meet my parents and see where I live." Alyssa smiled and said, "I'd really like that Randy." Randy said, "Can I tell you something?"

Aly smiled and said, "Sure...You can tell me anything." Randy ran his finger tips along the soft flesh of her cheekbones and lips...and looked about as deep into her eyes as he could and said, "I love you."

Aly teared up immediately...Randy rubbed the stray tears from her cheeks with his thumbs and said, "What's wrong baby?" She said, "I never thought I'd ever be this happy in my life." Randy leaned over and kissed her lips softly.

They spent up until the very last minute, in bed kissing; talking holding each other...it was a good day.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

A couple of months later, Randy and Aly had been dating a year, and it was the 3 year anniversary of Aly's heart transplant.

Aly was sitting in Randy's living room in St. Louis...and he had gone up stairs to shower after he'd done his night time work out. Aly looked over and saw a white envelope laying on the floor by the front door under a table he put his mail and keys on.

Aly walked over and picked it up, noticing it was from an organ donor hospital in St. Louis...His wife must've been a donor. She went to place it on the table and something fell out, she squatted down and retrieved it off the floor. It was a piece of folded up blue stationary.

She unfolded it and started to read:

To the Donors Family,

Words can not express what you or your loved one has done for my life. I was 19 when I found out I needed a heart transplant. When I was suddenly given a heart for no rhyme or reason, I was unbelievably thankful to god, to the medical staff, to my family and to the donor and their family for giving me back my life.

After a couple of months, I suddenly realized I was alive because someone else was dead. The realization that someone had to die in order for me to live, let's face it...it was scary. Then the fact that the heart came from some ones daughter, son, mother, father, brother, sister, husband, or wife. I know words mean nothing to losing a loved one...and though they can't bring back the one you love...I want you to know I will forever be in debt to you and your family.

I thank God everyday that I'm allowed to wake up and live my life...and praise him every night for having another day with my family and loved ones. I don't know how you say thank you for the gift of life...or even how you say thank you for a heart...but if there ever was a way, I'd say it a 100 times a day to you and your family.

Thank you so much.

Alyssa looked at the stationary and started crying.

She couldn't believe it...it was something that only God could've done.

Alyssa leaned over and scribbled a note for Randy about a family emergency and grabbed her rental car keys...calling her brother as she left the house, so he'd cover for her...Paul worried when he heard Alyssa crying, she said she'd be on the next flight to New Hampshire...she was in dire need of talking to him...and immediately.

Aly drove down the street, with the blue stationary note in her hand, every time she looked at it she cried harder and harder...she got on the flight and just before take off, Randy called her cell...she pulled herself together and said, she had to go and she'd call when she could...then said she loved him. He told her he loved her and to take her time.

As she sat on the plane in the middle of the night...she re-read the letter over and over...she recognized the words, the handwriting, and even the blue stationary, Paul had bought it for her while she was in the hospital...

She sat and re-read HER letter.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Paul sat in his big chair and stared at the TV…not really watching it, he kept it on because Stephanie was watching the news. They'd been married a couple of months now, and were blissfully happy. Steph was sitting on the floor and had her head resting on Paul's knee.

Steph looked up at Paul and said, "Don't worry she'll be here soon." Paul caressed her head and said, "I know…She just sounded so upset. I can't imagine what upset her that much." Steph said, "She'll' let you know honey…" Steph got up and gave him a soft kiss on the nose and said, "I'm gonna go shower…I'll be back down in a few and we'll all figure out what's going on when she gets here."

Paul just kept staring at the TV, trying to will his sisters plane to get her there faster.

Stephanie had just walked back down stairs in one of his T-shirts and her sweat pants, when the door bell rang. Paul jumped up and walked over and opened the door. Alyssa stared back at him with a tear streaked face. She collapsed in his arms and cried against his chest. Paul scoped her up and cuddled his little sister to his big body.

He sat on the couch with Stephanie kneeling in front of them…Paul rubbed Alyssa's back and calmed her down slowly. She moved off his lap and sat next to him…He said, "Aly what's going on…you call me in the middle of the night, crying, and tell me if Randy calls tell him there was a family emergency…he didn't hurt you did he."

She wiped her eyes and shook her head no. Aly said, "Here read this." She handed her brother the blue stationary letter, Paul stood up and while pacing in the living room he read the letter she'd written 3 years ago.

Paul looked at her and said, "I thought you mailed this already…Alyssa Marie…You told me you mailed it!" Aly nodded and said, "I did mail it Paul…" He looked at his sibling and said, "Why do you have it? How in the world did you get it?" Aly said, "I found it." Paul said, "Aly where did you find this?"

Alyssa started to feel the tears well up in her eyes again…Paul sat next to her and said, "Alyssa…Where did you find it?"

Alyssa looked up with fresh tears sliding down her cheeks and said, "Randy's house." Paul still looking confused…it suddenly hit him…in a shaky voice Aly said, "I have…his wife's heart…Keeping me alive."

Paul looked totally defeated, Stephanie had huge tears falling from her blue eyes as she sat on the floor…

Alyssa stood up and started pacing the room and said, "What was God thinking? How the hell am I going to explain it to Randy?" Stephanie stood up and grabbed her hands and said, "Don't worry sweetie, we'll help you think of something. You'll just tell him…ya know…and everything will be fine."

Aly looked at Stephanie and then down to Paul who was still stunned on the couch and she said, "No…I don't think it will."

Aly walked out to her rental car and left. She drove the 10 miles down the street to her own home…she walked in and listened to her messages on her answering machine. She walked in and took a shower…and unpacked and then repacked…then got online and ordered a plane ticket for Scotland.

She then relaxed in her chair and called Randy. When he picked up she said, "How soon can you get here?" Randy said, "I'm on my way right now." She said, "Thanks…and Randy…I love you." Randy thought it was odd but said, "I'll be there soon…I love you too."

She dropped her phone in the chair as she moved over and laid on the couch and let sleep enter her body.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Randy pulled up to Alyssa's house, and got out the spare key he'd gotten from her. He let himself in and was quiet; he looked over and saw her sleeping on the couch. He went over and knelt on the floor next to the couch and stroked her silky hair...she slowly started to come alive with his touch and he bent his head and pushed his lips against hers.

Alyssa knew it was Randy, no body kissed her that good. Her arms slowly go around his neck as she pulls him to lay on the couch next to her. Kisses and caresses are exchanged but not a word is spoken. They both end up falling asleep around 4 am.

Sometime an hour later, Alyssa slowly moved her way off the couch careful not to wake Randy...she's suddenly aware she's not ready to tell him...she can't handle what his reaction would be...he'd probably hate her the rest of his life...or think she planned on meeting him and making him fall in love with her on purpose...

Aly knew the kind of pain Randy would feel if she told him about having his wife's heart...she'd decided it would be best if she didn't explain yet...She pushed her bag into the trunk and left a note for Randy...then walked out of the house and to the airport.

While waiting to board the plane she called Paul's cell phone, she knew he'd have it shut off and his voice mail kicked on and she said, "Hey Paulie, it's me...I can't do it...Randy came over, and I tried to tell him, but I can't...you don't know how hard I tried. I'm taking a vacation for a couple of months...hell maybe longer. I wrote Randy a note...so you won't have to explain anything. Just try to help him. I love you and every one else. Bye."

She hung up and boarded the plane. She stared out the window as her tears rolled down her cheeks like the rain that fell outside of the plane.

Randy heard the thunder rumble and slowly woke up...he reached for Alyssa only to find himself falling onto the floor...he'd forgotten they'd fallen asleep on the couch. He sat up with a chuckle, as he stood and started searching the house for Aly. When he couldn't find her anywhere, he went down to get his cell phone to call her by found the note she left him sitting under his cell phone on the coffee table.

He read it:

Randy,

I have a huge secret I've been keeping from you...and didn't realize how serious it was until last night when it turned into 2 secrets. I want to tell you more then anything, but I'm just not ready yet...I'm taking a small vacation...I hope when I get back I'll have my head together enough to tell you everything you need to know and then some. I love you very much. I just need the time...Please forgive me.

Alyssa.

Randy felt like his heart had been ripped out...but he knew something was going on...she'd had that sound in her voice the night before when she asked him to come see her cause she needed to talk. He'd give her the time, and hoped she'd come to him eventually.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

- -2 Months Later- -

Everyone was sitting back stage at Raw watching the monitors...the week before they'd been told that they'd be getting a new General Manager. Everyone was wondering who it was going to be. Eric Bischoff walked out to the ring and everyone in the back just sort of fell to a hush. They knew why he was coming to the ring.

Eric stood in the ring and said, "As promised last Monday, Mr. McMahon said, you and Raw would have a new General Manager...Let's just say one thing. He's got Great taste...She might just be able to keep you maggots in the back in check."

Eric looked around the fans and then said, "Please welcome the new Raw General Manager...Triple H's sister...Alyssa Hurst."

Paul, Dave, Stephanie, Randy and Ric's heads popped up to look at the monitor...

Alyssa stepped out from behind the curtain in a black pin stripe suit, the skirt was about mid-thigh, and the jacket was buttoned up over a black satin tank top, her hair was down past her butt and bone straight...she had on black 2½ inched heeled knee high boots.

She stood there and looked around as the fans went insane...she held up her hands and snapped her fingers and Val Venis (Chris Morley) and Tyson Tomko appeared at her side. They each offered her an arm and they walked down to the ring...when they got there, they guys lifted her to the ring apron...got on the apron by her and lifted her up and over the top rope.

Eric said, "Welcome to Raw Alyssa...Now to make you an official member of Raw, you have to stripe down to your panties and bra." Alyssa laughed and said, "I'm sorry, but I don't think that's going to happen...I'm already a part of Raw...I don't need your little initiation ceremony to make it official."

Eric started to come towards her and she snapped her fingers...and Val and Tyson were all over Eric like his cheap imposter cologne. Alyssa giggled as she watched the two guys drag Eric kicking and screaming from the ring and back behind the curtain.

Alyssa had a big speech she started to do...When music blasted through the arena. And watched as Randy appeared on the stage. Randy had been kicked from Evolution a month ago, because he won the title and it was all scripted...even though Paul had the title back, he'd decided to be the rebel. Randy posed on the stage and smirked at all the fans as they screamed louder for him then they had for Alyssa. Alyssa smiled and hearing the recognition the fans were giving him.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Alyssa leaned against the top rope and watched as Randy walked down to the ring...he looked REALLY hot...he had on a Navy blue suit (The navy always brought out the blue in his eyes), with the top 3 buttons unbuttoned on his white dress shirt. He got in the ring and posed a little more and then walked over and stood in front of her...looking down and smirked as he let his eyes travel up and down her body.

Randy watched as her tongue slid from her mouth and wet her lips...He took the mike from her...and threw it over his shoulder...and there was a loud thud when it hit the ring mat behind him. Randy blocked her against the ropes as he put one hand on the ropes on each side of her. He leaned down and captured her lips. The fans nearly blew the roof off the arena.

As they kissed he took her hands in his and spread them out along the top rope...and in one fast swooping move, pulled the middle rope up and over her wrists, locking her into place. This might look fake on TV, but she sure as hell wasn't getting loose.

Alyssa said, "Randy what are you doing?" Randy didn't catch the hint of fear in her voice.

Randy went over and picked up the microphone and said, "You wanna know what I'm doing Alyssa? You should know...you're so great at playing the innocent heart breaker...When I got involved with you a year ago...I should of known then, you was exactly like your brother...things get different you try to push people around and run away."

Randy stopped walked around the ring and said, "Well...I believe Eric gave you an order to stripe to your panties and bra to become an official member...well guess what...you don't wanna do it...I'll do it for you...I don't know why you're being so shy...you've got a great body under there."

Randy went over and pulled out a pair of scissors, and cut her jacket from her body and then her skirt...she had her boots, lace boy short panties and her tank top on...She was trying to back away from Randy as he got closer to her and she was begging him not to do it...

Alyssa said, "Randy please...Don't do this...you don't understand...you don't know." Randy didn't have the mic in his hands anymore and said, "Understand what, how you just walked away and left me holding a damn note about secrets you couldn't tell me...it hurt...YOU hurt me...not anyone else...you have no one to blame for this but you." Aly said "But Randy you don't understand what's under my shirt." Randy smirked and said, "Boobs and a bra like every other woman."

He grabbed the hem of the shirt and the scissors slide up the satin material like a hot knife in butter. He released her arms as he pulled the shirt from her body...the black lace panties had a bra to match it. Randy was admiring all the curves.

Suddenly the cameras caught the imperfection on Alyssa's body...the 10 inch scar down the middle of her chest. Randy stopped and saw the scar...Alyssa had tears sliding down her cheeks...she looked down and touched the scar...she ran a shaky hand through her hair and Randy said, "What the fuck is that?"

Aly looked up as the tears kept coming...showing off her body was fine...baring the scar wasn't...She said, "I tried to tell you Randy...I'm not perfect..." Randy said, "What you got a boob job or something?" Aly said, "Not quite...I wish it were that simple. You're the only person I've ever loved as far as boyfriends went...you was my first in 2 years...because I was sick. And you had to go do this because I couldn't tell you...I wasn't ready. And now that I was ready, you did this...in front of millions of people, because you was mad at me. I hate you. I may have hurt you...but you'll never understand what you've done...I HATE YOU!"

Randy stepped closer to Alyssa and she pulled back and slapped him across the face as hard as she could...she slapped him so hard his head almost did a 360 on his neck.

Paul came down to the ring...he looked at Randy and thought he had more respect for his sister. He put a spare shirt around her shoulders as she got out of the ring, and picked her up and carried her to the back.

Randy couldn't help but feel he'd just made the biggest mistake of his life.

Alyssa got herself dressed in spare clothes Stephanie let her borrow, and then went back to the hotel...she'd waited two long months to tell Randy what was going on...and she finally gets to and it turns out he'd a bigger dickhead then what he used to portray on TV.

She turned the radio on as she stared out the window.

Someone knocked on Alyssa's hotel door and she walked over and opened it...Randy was staring back at her and he said, "I know you hate me...and I can't be forgiven ever...but can we talk please!"

Alyssa said, "I'm so stupid for letting you in...if Paul finds you...he's gonna kill you." Randy said, "I don't blame him...I'd kill me too."

"ORTON!"

Alyssa's eyes snapped open as she poked her head around the door way and saw Paul charging at Randy...She reached over grabbed Randy's wrist and jerked him into the room, closing and locking it behind them.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Randy stared at Aly wide eyed as they heard Paul pounding on the door so hard they thought it was going to snap off the hinges…Paul yelled, "ALYSSA! LET ME IN THERE NOW…ORTON! ORTON! I'M GONNA FUCKIN' KILL YOU MAN, I SWEAR ON MY LIFE, I SWEAR ON MY SISTERS LIFE, I SWEAR ON YOUR LIFE!"

Aly got close to the door and hit her hand against it and said, "Knock it off Paul…Go back to your own room and calm down. You won't get anything solved with your temper this out of whack…I need to and I want to talk with Randy…so just go."

Paul growled as he punched the door one last time and walked away.

Randy said, "Why did you save me from him?"

Alyssa scoffed and said, "I might hate you, but I don't want you dead…yet." Randy said, "Talk to me, please…I know I was an asshole, and I don't deserve to be standing here with you, but please tell me how you got it."

Aly said, "A couple of years ago, I got sick…Really sick. I had to have a heart transplant. But you don't even know the half of it."

Randy touched her lips to quiet her…he leaned over and kissed her lips so softly. He gently lifted her into his arms and carried her into the bed room and set her on her feet on the side of the bed. He continued to kiss her, when Aly said, "Randy there's more I really need to tell you."

Randy rested his forehead against hers and said, "I don't care…I was stupid for treating you that way earlier tonight, I was acting like an immature jerk who was throwing a fit like a 5 year old. I want to make it up to you right now. Let me. Please."

Aly touched his cheek as she brought her lips to his again.

Randy pushed Aly to lay on her back on the bed…and kissed her lips softly…Randy looked up at her and he was asking permission to go further…Aly just nodded hopeful he wouldn't scare easy. Randy started lifting the t-shirt…and softly kissed up the long 10 inch scar on her chest. He moved around and pulled her shirt completely off.

Aly moved over and straddled Randy's lap. Randy took her face in his hands and kissed her lips so softly she couldn't help but let a little moan escape her mouth…

Aly opened her mouth and let his tongue slide in as he deepened the kiss…her hands slide under and up his shirt…first fanning her fingers out across his wide back…feeling his muscles move and ripple under her touch…and then as she moved them around and ran her hands up his 6-pak up to his nipples…where she barely ran her thumbs across his nipples and they hardened like little pebbles…

Randy let out a little groan as Aly tugged on each nipple…she could feel his thigh muscles tense up under her legs…Randy's hands left her face and slid down to her thighs and up to her ass as he pulled her closer to his body…Her hands ran down and brushed against the crotch of his jeans and she could already feel how hard he was getting…

Randy let his lips leave hers as he trailed kisses down and then up her neck to her ear and said, "Do you think we should stop?" Aly whispered in his ear, "Make love to me Randy." Randy said, "Now?" She said, "Make love to me please…"

Randy put his arms underneath her ass and lifted her with him as he stood up and planted her ass on the bed and said, "You're sure about this?" Aly took Randy's hand and slid it up her thigh…

Randy shook his finger at her and Aly giggled as Randy stepped back a little as he popped the button on his jeans and lowered the zipper and discarded his clothes and freed his huge erection… He kneeled down on the floor and hooked his thumbs into her panties and pulled them down…and off…

Randy crawled up her body and Aly held onto him, as he pushed himself into her…she could feel him stretching her insides to the limit…but he felt so good inside of her…

Randy said, "SHIT Aly…you so tight, do not move or this will be over fast."

She said, "Move…how can I…you're not the one with this thing inside of you."

Randy chuckled a little and sat still for a minute to let her adjust to him…Alyssa was insane with ecstasy…

Let's get it on…Ooooooo Let's get it on…A few hours later…

Randy laid next to her in bed and pulled her into his arms and crushed his lips with hers…

Alyssa put her head on his chest listening to his heart beat and said, "I love you Randy."

Randy said, "Say that again." She smiled against his chest and said, "I love you."

Randy said, "I love you too Aly." They fell asleep in each others arms.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

In the morning, Alyssa slowly woke up to knocking…She looked around and saw Randy pulling his jeans on and said, "Don't worry, I'll handle it." Aly watched as he walked out of the bed room as she slid into her jeans and tank top. When she heard a familiar voice that sounded like Paul yell, "YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

Aly ran out to the living room as she saw Paul on top of Randy and they were scrapping back and forth. Aly said, "KNOCK IT OFF!" They stopped and Paul stood up and said, "You let him treat you like shit last night and then screwed him and I'm willing to bet you DID NOT tell him about the heart in your chest that doesn't belong to you."

Aly said, "No he knows I had a heart transplant Paul." Paul walked over and said, "You tell him right now, whose heart you've got, and then you say good-bye, because I refuse to let you date someone who can treat you like shit one minute and you can dismiss the next for a great fuck…or at least a semi-good fuck."

Aly said, "Get out." Paul looked at her and said, "What did you say?" She looked at Paul and said, "I…said…GET OUT! You have no clue what you're talking about. You don't know what did or did not go on in this room last night…so don't come in here acting like you know everything…like I'm so fuckin predictable…because you don't know SHIT! I'm not some whore, don't presume that if you treat me like one or talk to me like one, that I'll just stand here and let YOU do that to me…because you're sadly mistaken big brother."

Paul growled, "I don't care what you will or won't do, if you don't have enough respect for yourself, then I'll show you how to respect yourself…you're forbidden to see Randy outside of work…I don't care if you hate me until you die…that's the way it's going to be."

Paul walked out and slammed the door closed behind him.

Randy said, "Why do I have the feeling that you're not telling me something?"

Aly said, "I think you should sit down." Aly watched as Randy sat on the couch...she walked over and sat on the coffee table across from him...and she said, "I freaked out 2 months ago, it's why I left." Aly reached in her back pocket and pulled out the blue stationary note...and handed it to Randy.

Randy looked at her confused and took it...he opened it and when he noticed it was the thank you letter from the person who got his wife's heart he said, "I don't understand...Where did you get this?"

Randy looked at Aly and watched as she blinked and huge tears escaped her big eyes, sliding down her cheeks.

Alyssa pointed to the letter and said, "That's me...I wrote that...It was on the floor and I read it...It's my handwriting...Paul bought me the stationary when I was in the hospital. I didn't know you then...I didn't know Jill then either. And I swear if I could, I'd give up my life for hers...because I know how much you loved her...I know how much she meant to you. I'm gonna just give you your space...I don't know if it would hurt you or not to be with me...all I know is I don't wanna cause you more pain then I already have...and I love you too much to let you hurt any longer."

Randy sat there speechless...Alyssa touched his knee and said, "I'm so sorry Randy...I tried to tell you last night. But you wouldn't let me." Randy brushed her hand off his knee.

Aly stood up and grabbed her bag and pulled a sweat shirt on...She looked at Randy as he looked at her and she said, "I didn't know Randy until I found that the night before I left...I really am sorry Randy." She walked out of the hotel room and was met in the lobby by her brother...she just shoved her suit case in Paul's arms and walked past him.

Paul knew he'd hurt her feelings...he was already feeling like an ass...Stephanie had already given him an ass chewing that would leave him buttless for a few weeks...and pussyless also. She'd all but cut off his pecker in memory of Loraina Bobbitt. But now that he'd seen the look on Alyssa's face...he knew he deserved anything the two of them threw at him.

Aly sat on the plane on their way to the next state and wouldn't let anyone sit by her...she had a pain literally in her heart...her scar was aching...and so was her heart...Stephanie watched from across the isle...she'd reached over and gripped Paul's head and turned it to look at his sister who sat and cried the whole way to the next airport...which was 4 hours away...she sat against the window, crying silently...She pulled her headphones on and turned the radio on.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

For 2 months Paul watched the quality of his sister's life dissipate. He couldn't believe how little regard she had for herself, letting Randy disrespect her on national TV and then turn around and act like she was going to die without him.

Stephanie watched as Paul shook his head at his sister…she was sitting in a chair in their dressing room reading a book. It had a black cover so no one knew what the name of the book was. Paul figured it was something depressing, since she'd had such a shitty attitude as of late.

Alyssa tossed the book on the chair as she got up and left the room…Paul scoffed as he watched his sister leave the room. Paul walked into the bathroom to get ready for his match and Stephanie walked over and picked up the book Aly was reading…she read the title and nearly shit purple twinkies. The title of the book "What To Expect During Your Pregnancy" just sort of Stopped Stephanie in her tracks.

Stephanie said, "Ya know, if you wouldn't treat her like a child she probably would have talked to you the last 8 weeks…instead of giving you the silent treatment…And you already know no one gives the silent treatment like your sister." Paul said, "Stay out of it Stephanie…She's acting like a 5 year old, I'm gonna treat her like the brat she is."

Stephanie said, "Well, I refuse to let you treat your sister that way anymore…its bullshit and you know it. She's so far depressed right now; you may NEVER get her back. You was the only one in her life…and then Randy came along and GAVE her a reason to live…he loved and still loves her. What do you think she'd say if she knew you'd slammed the door in Randy's face at least 2 times a day in the last 8 weeks?"

Paul said, "I'm warning you Steph." Stephanie stood up with her hand on her hip and stood toe to toe with Paul and said, "Warning me? Man you better warn the undertaker's because they are going to wipe your ass tonight, if you try that threatening tone with me again. I'm your wife; as such you WILL respect me…and not try to warn me like some dog…Fife is down the hall you sack of shit."

Paul was shocked out of his wrestling boots when Stephanie got tired of taking his shit. He knew he'd pushed her. Stephanie said, "Randy fucked up…He knows it, Alyssa knows it, Hell even I know it…you seem to be the ONLY one who doesn't get it yet. He's trying to wrong a right…and you're acting like this is some knight versus dragon battle…well cut the shit. I didn't marry a monster. Get your head out of your ass and start acting like the man I married and not some fuckin brut!"

Steph grabbed Aly's book and took off down the hall. She saw Aly walking out of the bathroom, with a queasy look on her face. Steph grabbed a packet of crackers off the catering table and said, "Here eat these, it might help." Aly looked at her funny and Steph smiled and handed over her book and said, "You might wanna be careful where you leave this."

Alyssa said, "You didn't tell Paul did you? I'm sure if and when he finds out, I'll be on the next bus to Nunville he'll have me locked away in a convent like they used to do to daughters who got themselves 'in trouble'…" Steph put her arm around Alyssa's shoulders and said, "No I didn't tell him…better yet…Have you told Randy?"

Aly scoffed and said, "How can I with DAD watching over me 24/7." Stephanie said, "Go talk to him now…he's in his dressing room." Aly chewed her bottom lip and steadied herself as she nodded and walked away. She found Randy's room and knocked.

Randy opened the door and was shocked to see Aly standing in front of him…she looked pale…Something was wrong. She looked down the hall…she looked like a scared mouse. Randy took her hand and pulled her against his body as he wrapped his long arms around her. Randy said, "What's wrong?" In a shaky voice Aly said, "We really need to talk." Randy pulled her into the room and closed the door and locked it.

Before Aly could say anything he laid her on the couch and then knelt next to it, and placed his ear over her heart on her chest. Aly caressed his head and watched as he closed his eyes and cherished listening to his wife's heart beating in Aly's chest.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Paul got back to his dressing room and didn't see Stephanie anywhere…he walked in and showered as he got dressed he decided he was going to take her out for the night…he'd come to this decision while in the ring and was thinking about the way he'd treated her…she didn't deserve it and she was absolutely right…

Paul finished getting dressed and started picking his things up around the room when he came across an enveloped marked 'Paul' sitting on his duffle bag.

Paul thinking nothing of it, opened it and pulled out the paper, he noticed it was Alyssa's handwriting, as he unfolded the paper and started reading it.

It said:

Paul,

I know this is the worst way to get crazy news like this, but since I've not really been talking to you the last 2 months anyways I figured what the hell, getting a letter from me wouldn't be that bad…right? Right.

Don't call my cell it's shut off, because I'm on a plane right now to Reno. Randy and I are getting married, we love each other and there's nothing you can do to stop it. I hope you learn to live with it otherwise you won't have a chance to get to know your niece or nephew in 7 months.

And I can't really imagine having kids and not having their great Uncle in their life…You're great because you helped raise me when mom and dad died…and I didn't turn out that bad…At least I hope I didn't.

I love Randy. I've loved him since the first day I met him. My heart fluttered and I didn't worry cause it was something that finally happened that didn't hurt. After Randy got over the initial shock of me having his wife's heart in me…you know what he said to me?

He said God knew he loved his wife and me so much, that he knew her heart was always meant to be with him, even if she couldn't…And I believe it. I was meant to be with him and so was her heart…

I never thought of it as my heart…it was always something that was given to me in a time of need. Anyways, I'll give you a call in a week or so…And I can only hope you're as happy for me as I am.

Love you always,

Alyssa

Paul suddenly got excited; he was going to be an Uncle. His baby sister was going to have a baby. He jumped up and ran around to find Stephanie…he knew she would know all the details. There was no way he was going to let his sister get married and him not at least get to give her away.

Stephanie and Paul got on the red eye to Reno and actually beat Randy and Alyssa to the church they were going to be married in, when they showed up, Paul insisted on walking Aly down the isle and giving her away…he said she wasn't getting married otherwise.

Aly agreed.

Yea…Like she wouldn't?


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

- -2 Years & 7 Months Later- -

Randy woke up and could hear giggling coming from somewhere in his house…He looked over and Alyssa was gone…He pulled himself from bed and showered and then dressed in his exercise pants and a plain navy blue t-shirt. He walked down stairs and into the den where he saw Aly sitting next to Stephanie on the couch and Paul on the floor rolling around with a too adorable 2 year old Alexandra.

Randy became more aware that he was noticed in the room, when He heard his daughter squeal dad at the top of her lungs. Randy's smile broadened as he leaned over and scooped the little girl up, that reminded him so much of her momma.

She giggled and planted a kiss on his cheek. He placed the toddler on her feet and took off and jumped on Paul…and they both went down to the ground laughing. Steph couldn't help but laugh also.

Stephanie looked at her watch and said, "C'mon Paul we had better get going." Paul looked up from the floor, his hair all a mess and said, "Do we have to?" Steph rolled her eyes as she giggled and said, "Yes, we have a flight to catch. Besides I think Randall would like to spend what little time off he has with his family. Like I would like to spend mine with you."

Paul got up and Alexandra trailed behind Paul and the rest of the grown ups as they walked to the front door. Paul squatted down as his blue eyed niece walked over and hugged him with all she had and said, "Pwomise, Unca Pau you wiw be back." Paul looked at Steph with sad eyes and stuck his tongue out at her and said, "Of course Angel…You know I can't stay away from my favorite niece."

She smiled bravely and kissed his cheek…Alyssa, Randy and Steph were laughing at Paul's look of defeat as he gave Alexandra one last hug and hung his head while walking to the car. Stephanie said, "Stop sticking your lip out you're gonna trip over the damn thing." Alyssa hugged Stephanie and rubbed her protruding belly and said, "You're next woman. I'll see ya in a month or so." Stephanie nodded and proceeded to waddle out the door and into the rental.

Aly squatted down to face her daughter who had sorrow in her eyes of having to say good-bye yet again to her favorite Uncle. Aly said, "C'mon Pumpkin, you'll get to see Uncle Paul again in 2 weeks when Aunt Stephanie has the baby. We're flying up to New Hampshire and Daddy and Uncle Paul will meet us there. I promise."

Randy frowned…He squatted down and said, "C'mon sweetheart…today is going to be our dad…What do you wanna do?" Alexandra pushed her brunette hair out of her face like Aly did and said, "Can we watch Da wittwe mermaid?" Randy said, "We can watch what ever you want." His heart felt better as she smiled her award winning smile.

Randy knew that with Alyssa being 3 months pregnant, she really needed all the rest she could get.

Later that night after Randy put Alexandra down for bed, he walked into the bed room and Alyssa was laying on her back with her hand resting on her almost pouched stomach. He stripped down to his boxer/briefs and climbed into bed next to her.

He leaned over and kissed her collard bone as she stirred a little and touched his hand. She looked over at him and he said, "Wow, the most beautiful pregnant woman in the world is awake…I must be some prince, to wake you from your pregnancy sleep." Aly giggled and said, "Nah, you're just the frog that knocked her up." Randy chuckled at her antics and kissed her lips softly and said, "I love you." She smiled and said, "I love you too."

Randy laid his ear against her chest and listened to the soft sound of her heart beating. After all these years she still referred to it as his wife's heart and not hers.

Randy said, "I'm really glad nothings broken anymore." Aly said, "Yea me too." Randy said, "So you are happy right…I mean with everything…with me. Right?"

Alyssa smiled down at her husband and said, "I could not ask for more."

The End


End file.
